


Don Gs' Dove

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [1]
Category: Echoetale, Undertale
Genre: Body Worship smut, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a guns man, reader is chubby, slight self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby reader insert. You babysit Kitty Cat for G, plus you are his job partner. But he gets invited to a party and takes you as his date, then some girls ruin it for you and G helps you through your insecurities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has long hair

 

You work your ass off to make Gs' life a little easier. It's the little shit you do. You don't do it for a thank you, it doesn't get noticed anyway. But making sure he has a fresh brew of coffee when he comes home late even if you are near passing out on the fucking floor you get that shit done for him, wash his clothes along with Kitty Cats, clean the house, was the blood steins on his clothes after you already put a load of laundry in so you have to do it by hand, cook and go out to buy groceries. Not to mention doing all that because other then Toriel you are the only other one he trust to watch over Kitty Cat while he is out. 

Speaking of the kid... you turn to find them coloring in the living room. Sighing away the worry you move back to finish the dishes. 

4 years since the monsters were freed and that kid was the cause of it. You never questioned why or how, Though it was interesting, they were mafia themed. Hilarious in of itself, the way the reacted to technology was fun. You remembered when you bought a few game consoles for Kitty Cat with child friendly games, he walked in when they jumped onto a mushrooms head. They cheered happily and looked back at you for praise. G was instantly behind you as you folded towels and ask the hell it was. Explaining was a pain, once you got to a few other video games he asked why the hell you bought violent games, Kitty Cat shouldn't be playing them, you reassured him that only you would be touching them and Kitty Cat would play the more friendly games. He was worried still but trusted you on it and watched closely to make sure you kept your word. 

That was a fun day, when night fell he watched you play some more violent gory games. He commented on how skilled you were, to which you just blew the comments off as playing games since you were a kid, didn't take long for you to learn the controls or figure out things.

When it came to a game with guns he watched more intently, looking up more from his book to watch. You choose the role of sniper for your team and that's when he put his book down on the coffee table to lean back and just watch you move around the map sniping enemies. When he asked why you didn't move to higher ground you simply stated.

 _"I would be a sitting target, moving around is better until I know we have most of the map as our turf."_  

He hummed and went back to watching. 

A few days later he took you to a shooting range and told you to put your game skills to the test. You were scared and very hesitant. You never actually held a gun before, he waited patently but one buy one you went through the guns and hit the targets square on, only missing 3 times. He had watched just as intently like when you were playing, as you put your coat back on he ordered one of each gun and a shit ton of ammo, though you didn't realize till a few weeks later when he was out and the order was dropped off at the house. 

A shit ton of boxes full of guns and ammo was totally not suspicious, you kept Kitty Cat away from them for the day, that was a chore, every time your back was to them they would wobble over to the boxes and try to open them.

Later that night he had returned to explained he would take jobs and you would be his back up. You told him no, but he wouldn't accept it. He said he only took jobs he knew he could handle, but the higher jobs, the ones that were for more then on person paid more and he didn't have a partner he felt comfortable with.

Thus began your new night life. He would let you know when the job was, Toriel would come over to baby sit in your place and you would kick ass and collect the mons. You grew numb to killing after that. The first time you had nightmares for months, but with more and more it became easier. They were criminals that the city let loose, you shouldn't have cared at all, but taking a life... deserved or not. You'd hate to meet a person who wasn't at least a little shook up after that. 

You finished the last dish and put it into the drainer to dry moving to the living room to see Kitty Cat was actually drawing. "Hey kitty, time for bed sweetie." You leaned over them as they turned to you and smiled humming in acknowledgment and sat up on their knees and handed you the picture.

It was a basic kid drawing, scribbled with three figures, one was obviously G, his out line was wobbly and you could barley make out the lines that were on his skull, the one next to him was you... at least you thought it was. You were colored in a bit darker then your actually skin color, might not have had the right crayon? But the hair was the same color and length but you were holding hands with G.. at least you think that was your hand. Then Kitty Cat was next to you and the final figure was obviously Toriel, those two were holding hands too.

"Awww Kitty you are getting so good at drawing." You praised and picked them up in your free hand. "This is fridge material sweetie." The smiled at you and nuzzled into your neck, wrapping their arms around you, placing the picture on the table before heading up stairs to their room.

Changing them into their comfy penguin PJs and tucking them, you brushed their hair to the side and handed them their favorite bunny plush, double checking the night light before turning the lamp off and heading back down stairs. Grabbing a magnet and putting the picture on the fridge and moving to clean up the living room.

Just as you finished you checked the clock to see it was a few minutes passed 1, G would be home in a few. Walking back into the kitchen to get the coffee started and warming up left overs from dinner. As you leaned against the counter, the fans of the microwave were the only sound till the door was unlocked and footsteps sounded "M'home." His tired, deep Brooklyn accent came before you heard the door close and he entered. "Welcome home." You looked him over.

No blood, good. No new cracks or dents either, also good. His clothes were covered in a bit of dirt, but nothing bleach wouldn't take out. How often was he going to ruin his favorite clothes. White button up, black suspenders over his shoulders, black dress pants and muddied brown boots, just before entering the kitchen he leaned his crowbar against the wall and stepped through the arch and sat at the table, leaning back with a sigh. Tough day?

The microwave beeped, grabbing the warm plate and putting it in front of him before going to pour him coffee.

"Kitten asleep?" He leaned forward once more to eat. "Aren't they always?" You poured the cup and handed it to him, you would never understand why he liked black plain coffee. You needed at least sugar in yours.

"Where they a handful?" He took a sip of coffee as you sat in front of him. "Nope... always well behaved." He nodded.

A calm silence fell over your two as he ate, you leaned on your elbow and took his appearance in again. Over the 2 years of knowing him he had grown on you. He was a kind monster when he wanted to be, for the most part he was reserved and kept to himself. Often a mystery to you, never letting on to how he felt about things. Though it was clear how he felt for Kitty Cat, he adored the child, other then that, you had no idea. 

His looks were great too. Eye candy at its finest. Though you would never admit it aloud, that would only give him an ego. 

But when you got down to it... did he even like humans? You knew he liked you, he lived with you, made sure you were safe, but that may be because he didn't want to bother Toriel on babysitting all the time, maybe you were just convenient to him, he just pretended to care to keep you around. You frowned at the thought. You admitted months ago you fell for the mob boss. You admitted you wanted more then a friendship with him, but the chances of that happening were slim... actually they were none.

You and Undyne hung out a lot. She was a dissent friend of his, and Kitty Cat adored her. She would tell you how much G had changed when they surfaced. Apparently he was more violent int he underground, and  horn dog. This drew your interest. 

_"A horn dog you say?"_

_"Yep. Slept with nearly all the chicks in the underground."_

_"Wow. Must be a record."_

 

You had seen a lot of female monsters. They may be odd in your eyes, but they were still very beautiful, unlike humans who, yes have different looks, the body types were roughly the same. 

Big/Small

Perky/Saggy

Chubby/Skinny

Big Ass/Small Ass

Pale/Tan/Black

Long Hair/Short Hair

Wavy Hair/Curly Hair/ Straight Hair

The variety was actually small compared to monsters that look vastly different in many ways. Shape, color and magic capabilities. Undyne even pointed out a few he had slept with, an let's face it. They were what humans would look for, for a quick fuck. Most were skinny, or big breasted. One had a nice ass too. With a sigh you dreams of being with him had been crushed and you just stuck to friends. 

In the past you actually didn't care about your looks. Basic chubby girl, but as you grew, more and more people pointed out how you looked and how hard it would be for you to find someone to settle down with. You didn't care then, but then G came into your life and you understood what they meant. 

Monsters weren't to different after all when it came to finding a mate... that thought crushed your heart all over again. If a human didn't want you because of your looks, why would a monster want you? 

G caught your frown and raised a brow "Something on your mind?" He raised a brow as you shook you head "Nah, just sleepy." He hummed at the answer before leaning forward on his elbows and looked at you. "Got a favor ta ask." You quirked a brow and looked at him, he was obviously tired, he rarely asked a favor as well. "Ok, shoot." He stood with his empty dishes and headed to the sink pausing to see the drawing Kitty Cat drew before moving to the sink and cleaning the dirty dishes.

"Don Asgore has a party coming up, need you to be my date."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Date!?

You choked on hair "D-d-d-date!?" Your face flushed a deep red as he nodded "Yep. It's a fancy party too, got a dressed picked for you, should be delivered some time tomorrow." He put the dishes in the drain and turned to you.

"You already bought me a dress? I haven't even said yes yet!" You whisper yell at him sternly. "Yeah, but I know you will." He gave you that already know look and smirk you fell for originally. With a sigh you caved and nodded "Yeah, sure." He patted your head as he passed and went up to his room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You checked yourself in the mirror as your dressed. It was the night of the party, Toriel was down stairs watching Kitty Cat as you dressed. G had to head off for a few things, or so he claimed and that gave you time to dress.

You were in your underwear. Lacy purple with a frilly lacy garter belt and your thigh highs clipped to it to be held up. Some of the flesh of your thighs spilled out at the top of your socks, in your eyes it was disgusting. The garter belt was pulled up to your belly button and that to disgusted you, it hid your muffin top though. So there was that.. should you wear a bra? The dress was strapless and it would be obvious, and you had no strapless bras. With a sigh you grabbed the dress and pulled it on. It was rather nice... to nice for you.

A gorgeous (color) dress with black swirl designs on the hips and up the right side of the dress. Last you grabbed you heels. You only had one pair,  (color) and just a few inches, you couldn't stand these things. Being in them for just a few minutes hurt your feet maybe you would get lucky and the other women at the party would take theirs off and set them to the side, then that would give you the ok to do it too.

Though G said it would be a fancy party so the chances of that happening are slim to none... wait... fancy? Does that mean you would see G in an actual suit!? You fucking hoped so.

You called for Toriel, she offered to do your hair and make up. Her and Kitty Cat entered upon being called. Half an hour later and they were finished.

Tori had curled your hair in long locks of thick curls. A shit ton of hair spray too, since it never stays for more then a few minutes. All over was covered in the spray, thankfully it was unscented. She gave you a light eye shadow and a lighter lipstick, she didn't apply foundation, she said your skin was to fair for it. Kitty Cat looked you over before giving you a thumbs up in approval. You smiled down at the child happily and thanked Toriel, the door was heard closing and a shout echoed through the house. G told you to get ready and that he was going to do the same.

You and Tori laughed at the fact you already were and waited for a few till you heard him walk down stairs again. Already ready Tori headed down followed by Kitty Cat. You waited a few before heading down stairs, the clicking of your heels against the hard wood floor was the only indication you were heading down the stairs.

"I thought it took human females forever to get re..." His words died when he met your form. He was fixing one of his sleeves when he turned, his sockets widen to take you all in. "Well I am not like most girls." You rolled your eyes and walked up to him. The top of your head actually went to his shoulders now because of these heels. "Ready to go?" You tilted your head and looked at him as he nodded and turned to leave. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This was so not your thing. Gorgeous men and women everywhere in fancy, expensive outfits... all dressed up for the night. You played with the hem of your dress shyly as the man looked over the list for Gs' name. You didn't notice the skeleton looking you over until he grabbed on of you hands in his and latched it through his arm like so many of the other couples. "Relax doll, it's a party." He looked back at the man before he nodded the ok to go in.

The building was massive, red carpet, gold like walls, expensive food, waiters holding trays of drinks. You were so out of place her. Both monsters and humans though... mostly monster males and human females. That fact made you even more uneasy. All the women were gorgeous compared to you. Latched on to handsome monsters to. G walked you over to the table that Alphys and Undyne were sitting at. Undyne was in a suit, Alphys in a cute black glittery dress.

"Hey you two!" Undyne waved at you as G pulled out your chair and scooting it back in before taking his own next to you. "W-wow (Y/N) y-you look s-so nice." Alphys spoke shyly. "Thanks. You look beautiful." You complimented causing the lizard to blush a deep red and stutter words you couldn't really make out. Undyne kissed her cheek as she laughed "Isn't she though. Nearly lost it when I saw her." The lizard whined and put her head onto the table trying to hide causing you all to laugh again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The party was in full effect, couples danced and walked around G would talk to Undyne as you talked to Alphys. G tugged your hand gently to get your attention, to which you excused yourself and looked at him with a raised brow "Let's go greet Asgore." He stood and held out his hand to you. You hadn't seen Asgore in a while, sure why not. Gingerly talking his hand he pulled you up and walked you over to the king who was standing by the wall with a glass of wine looking over the room.

"Ah, G. Miss (Y/N). How are you two?" He smiled down at you both. "We are good, doll face her just wanted to say hi." He pulled you to stand in front of the king, letting go of you hand and placing it around your waist. Wait? You wanted to say hi? More like the other way around.

"Hi." You waved sheepishly giving the king a gentle smile. "Hello my dear. How have you been?" He gave you an equally gentle smile. "Oh, I'm good sir. Thanks for asking. I hope you are doing well." He laughed and nodded "Yes, I am. How are you G? You haven't taken any higher level jobs in a while, I was starting to get worried something might have happened between the two of you." He took a sip of his wine.

You and G were known as the top team for criminal take down jobs. But over the last 5 months, G has been taking them less and less. "Nah, just taking a break from them is all." He shrugged looking around the room. "Well I am glad to see my assumption was wrong. I could never forgive myself if something happened to Miss (Y/N) because we have dragged her into our underground world." The king spoke with meaning.

"I'll protect her to the day I dust." G claimed with a deep growl.

This caused you to turn to him with a raised brow. He never got that protective of you before he only looked at Asgore and began to talk business as your thoughts swelled in curiosity.

You looked around the room, all the hot couples, the expensive outfits, a group of girls was waving you over. You pointed to yourself to confirm it you turned to the men and excused yourself. G was reluctant to let you go but did so anyway. 

You walked over, gracefully walking around the waiters and other guests to get tot he girls. A group of 3, one was dressed in a navy blue, with her hair in a bun. Another was in a red dress with the left side split open to show her leg, her hair was wavy. The last girl was shorty and had a deep green dress and straighten hair. They all had to much make up on, at least to you.

"Did you need something?" You ask kindly.

"Yeah, are you Don Gs' date?" The girl in blue asked curiously.

"Oh... um yeah. But we aren't a couple or anything. He just asked me to come as a friend." You spoke up. Last thing you needed was rumors to spread he was seeing someone... a human no doubt. You don't want that drama in his life.

"Oh? So he is single!?" The girl in green had a smile on.

"I saw him first Becky." The girl in red turned to her with a scowl.

"No way, I knew about him first Claire!" Girl in Blue stomped her heeled foot.

"Fine. Whoever can catch his attention first can have him." Claire spoke with a dull tone.

No way, these chicks were fighting over him like he was a trophy! You crossed your arms and spat "He wouldn't want any of you."

They all turn to you in shock. "Excuse me?" Claire leaned forward and glared at you.

"Don G wouldn't want any of you, if you see him as a trophy, or a piece of property, he wont want you." You leaned up to meet her face to face.

"Oh honey..." Becky started this time "he is just a monster. A handsome one at that." 

Your blood boiled at that. G was NOT a piece of meat to goggle at. Your head snapped to her and you growled "None of you are his type." That was a lie from what you know, each of the girls here were Gs' type. skinny, nice hair, big breasts. Everything you were not.

The girl whose name was never brought up gasped "She's in love with him!" She laughed as the others met the same realization.

"W-what!? No!" You tried to argue as they all chuckled and snorted unattractively .

Claire walked forward a bit and gazed down at you with a smug smirk you were all to familiar with. "Here you are, telling US he doesn't want us... but you're the ugly cow her honey." Your heart dropped at the name. So many had called you that before, worse even. Why does it bother you know? Because you knew deep down it was true?

"Look around sweetie," Becky crossed her arms "attractive girls all around him, anything an monster man, or human would want. He brought you here out of pity. I can tell just by how you act, all shy and nervous just being here. You don't get asked out much." Ouch, that stung. You clenched your jaw.

"The possibility of him leaving with another girl, are pretty high. Now instead of being a spiteful cow, go back to your table and let us more deserving ladies handle him." Claire looked down at you as you held back your tears and clenched your fists and looked up at them.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Becky spat at you.

"I said no. I don't care that he will never find me attractive, I don't care if I may never get to be with him. But you cunts aren't worthy of him. Standing there ogling him like a fucking trophy. You would be lucky if he even spoke your names. He can leave with another girl if he wants. That wont stop me from caring about him, it wont stop me from being his partner. But I refuse to allow ANY of you to so much as talk to him."

They looked at you in shock and offence as Claire raised her arm quickly and bringing it down calling you a bitch. You flinched and waited but the impact never came. You opened your eyes to see G standing in front o you holding Claires' wrist tightly, near the breaking point. 

"I don't take kindly to people knocking my partner around." His voice was cold as he tossed Claires' hand to the side and stepping back to stands next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist "As for name calling, that is unattractive of anyone." He turned and took you with him as he left the stunned girls. He waved Asgore goodbye and headed to the door. "W-wait don't you want to stay a bit longer?" You were worried you angered him, normally he is one of the last to leave a party, not the first.

"No. Was to boring for me, and from the looks of it," He leaned down and used his free hand to wipe at a tear you didn't know had fallen "you weren't having much fun either." He straightened again and kept walking.

"I'm sorry." You mumbled and look at your feet as you walked.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He chuckled "I ruined your evening though. It was a waste of money to buy me this dress, or that suit... or even walking there and back... you should have asked someone else." You played with the hem of your dress again in shame.

G let out a deep growl before he picked you up like a bride and carried you the res of the way home. You protested but he refused to acknowledge you he simply kept looking forward and walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once home he told you to go to HIS room as he talked to Toriel. You nodded and headed up stairs. It had still been to early and Kitty Cat was still awake, they gave G a raised brow as you walked passed them. 

You entered Gs' room like he ordered you too. It was clean, though the bed was just the mattress, and the sheets were untucked. Why does he have a treadmill in here? You moved from the hem of your dress to play with your hair as the door opened and closed softly. G moved to the dressed and untied his tie and took off his fedora.

"Do you think you're fat?" He suddenly asked out of the blue. You paused with hair and turned to look at him only to be met with his eyes looking at you through the reflection of the mirror hanging above his dresser, you gasped under your breath and turned to look away and nodded. "Speak up." His voice was stern but not mean.

"Y-yes." You choked out.

"Why? Because of what others say about you?" You only nod again, not able to bring yourself to say the truth.

"Then I guess I'm to skinny then." You looked up at him in shock. Why would he say that!?

"N-no you're not! You're perfect the way you are!" The words left your mouth he only shook his head.

"Nah. Skeletons are to skinny. All bone." He unbuttoned his shirt slightly.

"G that has nothing to do with... you're fine the way you are. You have no say in what you were born as." You put your hands to your side.

"If that is true, then why are you so insistent that you are unattractive." You looked up at him once more with wide eyes.

"I hear you talking to Toriel and Alphys about how you see yourself.  Plus, I heard that whole conversation with those other three humans." He turned to stepped over to you, tipping your chin up to meet his gaze. "Why do you think I am like so many others? Who I slept with in the past isn't how I am now... it was typical teenage stuff, though technically I wasn't a teenager." He placed his free hand on your hip and looked you over.

Were you blushing? 

It didn't register till now that if he heard the conversation...

"You heard!?" You stepped back from him and frowned, you must look like a deer caught in head lights. He only chuckled and walked forward again sending you to take steps back just for you to hit the wall, he put his forearms above your head and caged you there. He looked down at you with a smirk "I heard... I always heard, dove."

Dove? That was a new nickname... it is also very close to the word...

Yous stiffened as he leaned down meeting you lips in a soft kiss. His teeth felt odd against them, but it wasn't a bad odd.

You melted into the kiss placing your hands on his chest, he growled possessively pushing forward more. 

When he lets you pull away for air he puts his forehead against yours. "Damn dove, better then I imagined." He pants softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Worship smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what goes on with body worship smut, since I have never had that experience (sadly) so I just read a few things for research and this is what I came up with him.

 

"You want to go shopping?" You raised a brow at the skeleton monster in front of you, he only nodded and drank his coffee.

It had been a few months since the party, you and G were an obvious couple and word spread through the underground mafia. Asgore congratulated you as well as Tori and Undyne. Alphys started up her fanfictions over the two of you, they were so sweet. Though some got lewd... who knew the little science lizard was such a pervert. 

Those stories made you even more insecure though, she wrote them so lovingly, Gs' personality was on point too, but would he really react so lustfully towards seeing you naked?

G had come home early, said the job was easy and just wanted to chill with his favorite humans. So you two sat on the couch as Kitty Cat watched their cartoons. That's when he asked if you wanted to go shopping for some new clothes. He noticed you wear roughly the same thing. Tank top and PJs around the house, a few different shirts and jeans outside and on jobs a hoodie, gloves and whatever pants you have clean. He asked why that was and you just shrugged saying you had no need for more clothes. Plus your money went to fixing broken electronics and such in the house, or saving up for bills. 

It clicked to G that since you moved in, he hasn't seen a single bill needing to be paid. You really did take care of everything while he worked. Realizing this he had the urge to spoil you now. Knew clothes and whatever else you needed, or wanted. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two walked to the mall. Toriel had agreed to watch Kitty Cat as you spent the day out and about. "Ya know I still disagree with buying clothes." You mumbled watching other couples and groups of humans walking through stores and across the hall to others 

"Come on dove, you've been nothing but kind to me and Kitty Cat, working hard at home and at night, I have no idea how you manage to get enough sleep to stay as beautiful as you are." His words caused you to cover your face and groan, always such a flirt.

"Shut it..." You huffed turning to see the book store. It's been a while since you bought a book... fuck it! You grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store, letting go once inside.

Walking aisle through aisle slowly taking your time. Back in the day, as a teen you never had money to buy books, and the library didn't have any new ones after you read through them so you'd go to book stores and look through their collection, sit in the aisle and read once you found one. Though most store clerks kicked you out claiming their were not a library. Now as an adult all your money goes to bills and such you still can't afford books.

G watched you as you moved around looking at all the books, your eyes were sparkling as you grazed over the covers, pulling out a few to read the back then putting them back onto the shelves before moving to a lower shelve, he remembered those books. Alphys had them... what were they called mango? Banjos? You pulled out a thick one, the cover was white with what looked like black tentacles at the bottom, you turned it over to what he assumed was the front and read it before grabbing another.

He left you for a few to roam around the store himself when he came back you walk up to him with your books bagged and ready to go.

"Dove... I'm suppose to be buying you things." He scolded playfully, you just shrugged and walked out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In one of the clothes stores G ran into Undyne who was shopping for a new vest, hers had been torn in a fight, G let you walk around but he kept his eyes on you as you moved. He even held onto your books as he talked. The store was basic, work clothes and comfy clothes, nothing of real interest for him. 

"So, ya gonna buy her some lingerie?" Undyne asked suddenly as she pulled out a black vest and looked it over, to small in the chest. G snapped his head to her "What?" His eyes were wide. The fuck was lingerie anyway?

Undyne chuckled "Really? A man shopping with his girl and doesn't plan to buy her some lingerie? Or even trying it on?" She looked at him as his brows quirked "What is lingerie?" 

Undyne chocked on air before cackling, causing the other shoppers to look at her with worry, even (Y/N) turned her head. G waved her worry off and smiled before hitting Undynes arm to shut her up.

Calming down she wiped a tear away "Oh man... seriously?" She huffed before pointing to a rack near the back of the shop, a few bras and panties were hung up "Lingerie is the more sexy versions of underwear. Lacy, see through things." She put the vest back and grabbed another. 

G looked over the underwear, his seen the lacy shit before. He just assumed it was normal, but now seeing you in some was on his list for the day. Turning back to the fish monster he asked where a lingerie store was, she gave him directions to one in the mall he memorized them and walked back to you. You had grabbed a few loose shirts and shorts, a few jeans. "Got somewhere I want to go after you are done here." He grabbed the clothes from you gently as you looked at him and gave a nod.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He watched your reaction when you entered the store. He had carried the other bags to the car before re-entering the mall and dragged you to the lingerie store.

You stood outside it with a deep crimson blush on your face, you stepped behind him shyly and coward behind him as he chuckled. "Something wrong, dove?" 

"W-why this store?" You mumble into his back gripping his shirt.

"Figured you need some underwear too." He took your wrist gently and pulled you into the store.

"I could have bought those at the other store idiot... n-not this one." You try to pull away to leave but he refuses to let you go.

"What's so wrong about buying from here? It looks nice." He shrugged and headed over to a rack of bras. 

He kept his hold on you as he looked around, even went as far as grabbing outfits and such for you. "Oh, you should sleep in this." He held up a see through, loose dress that would barely cover your ass if you wore it, fluff on the chest to hide your breasts but the rest clear. You squeaked and covered your face with your free hand. "How about you try this one for me doll?" He hands it to you, you shook your head "Come on. I'll go buy everything else you go change." He gently pushed you to the changing rooms as you whined.

Inside the room was like a normal room, but a curtain was placed between the room so one person could change as you moved to pull the curtain and hide on one side you found a full body mirror. Oh great... you get to see how ugly you look in this damn thing.

Stripping of you jacket and jeans and bra you slid into the dress. 

Just as you thought. The dress fell just above your ass, your fat rolls out in the open, the fluff around the chest was small and the bottom of your breasts was shown, it pushed your chest close together. A knock on the door had you snap your head over "Hey dove, unlock the door." He spoke smugly "Just teleport in." You covered your chest, then moved your hands to the stomach, not sure what to cover from his sights. A soft bop hit your ears and you heard the chair rock as he sat down on it.

"Ya almost done, I want to see ya." 

You covered your face. He can't see you like this... it's to much. You often cuddle and he feels up your body but he has never seen you naked... or even close to it. He was going to find you repulsive. You looked like a potato trying to seduce a tomato.

He grew impatient and stood pulling back the curtain to look at you. You yelped as the curtain was pooled and spun around to see him looking you over.

"N-no don't!" You stepped back and tried to cover yourself once more, tears pricked your eyes making your sight blurry. You heard something click as he walked up to you, grabbing your wrists and stepping you back into the wall near the mirror, pinning your hands to it as he looked down at you. 

"What're you crying for dove?" He pecked under your eye before freeing one of your hands and rubbing up your sides.

"I look so gross in this." You confessed looking away from him. He hummed in thought.

"Yeah, you do." You choked on a sob "This isn't your color." He moved your chin to look at him. "Gonna have to get you a different one." Was he serious? You look ugly in this damn thing how... why?

He pulled you into a tender kiss, freeing your other hand and rubbing your sides before moving them down and grab at your ass lifting it slightly before pulling away. "Strip for me dove, I'll go grab a few more. Gonna keep trying till we find your color."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

7 tries and you had found your color... or so G said. it was a nice shade of (color), he said it brought out your eyes. 

You two walked into the house, bags in hand. Heading to your room to unpack them as G talked to Toriel, Kitty Cat followed you to your room. You unpacked the books to which they picked up and flipped through the page humming. "Here sweetie." You handed them an art book and a coloring book. They gasped happily and hugged you before running downstairs to show it off.

Grabbing the clothes you putt hem into one bag and made your way down tot he washer and dryer. Down the stairs you noticed Tori putting her coat on and G handing her an over night bag for Kitty Cat. You raised a brow but said your goodbye and went to wash your new clothes. 

Tossing them in after pulling the tags off you began the wash as G wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin against your shoulder. "How long till their clean?" He kissed your pulse softly causing a shiver up your spin "At least an hour." He groaned and nodded "Alright... wanna watch some movies while we wait?" He moved his hands to your hips once more as you nodded.

You two binged horror movies, in between you checked on the clothes and moved them to the dryer. Made a lazy dinner of fries and soda cuddled on the couch. You called the jump scares and G called the gruesome deaths, to which you snickered and joked about till the clothes were finished.  

It was late, about midnight when you and him cleaned up, with the freshly cleaned clothes. Putting them into your dresser "Grab the one piece I picked out for you and come to my room when you're done." G speaks as he walks passed your door and into his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You did as told and grabbed the lingerie and knocked  on the door to his room. A soft "enter" was heard and you opened the door to see him laying on his bed reading "Go change in my bathroom dove." He spoke as you closed the door heading into the bathroom. 

Fuck you hated this. You still looked like a damn potato trying to look sexy and failing horribly. "Dove you ok? Been in there a while." You jump at his name and cover you chest, though he didn't come into the bathroom. "Y-yeah fine... be out in a minute." You stuttered.

True to your word a few moments later you opened the door with a shaky hand and walked out. Instantly you saw him staring you over and moved to cover yourself. "Don't." His voice was stern and you flinched looking up at him "Come here." He waved you over with a finger, doing as you're told you walk to him and once close enough he grabs your hips and pulls you onto his lap, your straddling him now you flush a dark red.

"Fuck... look at ya dove." He rubbed up your sides and took you in. "What about it?" You huffed with a joking tone.

"Just look at ya... how can you be both adorable, and sexy? What's your secret?" He looked at you with a raised brow as you rolled your eyes. "I am neither of those things darling." He squeezed your sides and gave you a stern look. "Don't do that." His voice was low and you frowned. "Don't do what?"

"Don't say you're not attractive, don't belittle yourself. You're fucking gorgeous." He lowered his hands to cup your ass and pull you into him more only for you to huff. "I didn't know you needed glass G." He growls and smashes his teeth to your lips forcing you back a bit before grabbing at your hair and holding your head to him. He grinds up into you forcing a moan passed your lips for him to slip his tongue into you. He stands and takes you with him, holding you to his hips with one hand before turning and placing you down on the bed, laying on your back before pulling away and moving down to trail kisses up your neck.

"I don't lie. I say your hot, you're hot. I say you're gorgeous, you're gorgeous." One of his hands rubs your side again. "Fine.. what about me makes me attractive in the slightest? Hmmm?" You grabbed at his shirt and looked at him. You were stubborn about this, and curious. What made him think you are attractive?

"Everything about you." He places his thumb over your bottom lip "Your voice." He pecks it softly before lowering his hand to your chest "These tits... they fill my hands nicely." He grabs one softly, they weren't big or perky like most girls. They were saggy and had light stretch marks on them, plus you could see that stupid blue vein under your skin that trailed from your shoulder down to your chest and it faded the closer you got to the breast. How the hell was that attractive!?

His grip tightened a bit before he moved to your side rubbing down to your hips "These big ass hips, they are so soft... just like your stomach. Not bony are hard. Great for cuddling." He kissed your neck a bit before licking your pulse making you whimper softly.

His hand trails farther down, over your thighs before rubbing the inner part "Damn these thighs too. Babe you could crush my skull with them and I wouldn't care." You flush at that as he rubs around your core but not touching. He sat up and looked you over, rubbing down your leg. "I love everything about you, dove. I'll prove it if I have to... actually, even if you do believe me, I'm still gonna prove it." Oh god he was such a perv!

He grabbed your ankle softly and lifted it to his face, pecking it before moving up your calf, leaving butterfly kisses till he reached your thighs, passing your heated center and trailing his kisses up your chubby belly and up your chest. Kissing each breast before moving up your collar bone and neck till he lands on your lips. His hands rub your hips before moving to untie the lingerie. Letting it fall to the sides and pooling onto the bed but still over your shoulders. 

It had been holding your chest up, making it seem perkier, he didn't notice as he grabbed at your chest, squeezing and pulling at them, deepening the kiss as he slowly grinds into your heat. You gasped as you felt his clothed erection scrap against your wet folds. He groaned in return pulling away to take a nipple into his mouth and sucking. 

Your back arched into him as you moaned, placing a hand onto the back of his skull, the other clenching the bed sheets. He let his hands roam around you body before one grabbed you untouched breast and started to pinch at the nipple, the other moved down to your core. You moaned and bucked into him. He pulls away and kisses the underside of your tit as his finger rubs at your panties "So wet for me dove."

You grind into the fingers and pant, face flushed as he smirks at you "D-don't tease me." His smirk grows at your words. "I would never."

He rubs against the fabric before moving it to the side and sliding a finger in, you let out a soft moan finally being touched. You could feel the ridges in his phalanges, they rub at your walls in the best of ways.

He hummed as he fingered you, he had sat up to watch your reactions, his free hand rubbing at your inner thigh tenderly. "Enjoying yourself, dove?" He muses watching you twitch at his ministrations. You nodded only for him to thrust his fingers deeper, eliciting a sharp scream of pleasure from you. "Speak up dove."

With a whine you nodded again "Yes! D-don't stop please!" You bucked into his touches "Have to babe." He chuckles and follows on his word as he pulls out. You whine while his hands move to the hem of your panties and pulls them down and tosses them to the end of the bed. His eyes took in your form once more before he leaned in and kissed you once more, his hands playing with your chest then down your belly one rubbed at your clit causing you to arch your back and moan while the other entered your core again. Rubbing around and scissoring you.

He pulled away and trailed kisses along your body as he went, nipping softly at your stomach before he was met with your heat. D-did he just sniff it!?

You tried to close your legs but his skull was in the way as his fingers played with your folds and clit "You smell so sweet, dove." His yellow tongue lulls out and licks at his teeth "I want a taste." He suddenly says and dives into your heat. His tongue laps at the outer folds before plunging deep inside. You legs tremble at the feeling, you try to keep your legs spread for him, his hands stopped playing with you and wrapped around your thighs and pulled them closer, you gasped and looked down, he gave you a wink. "Told you I wouldn't mind my skull crushed between your thighs doll. Go for it." 

He rubbed at your clit again and dived his tongue in, wiggling it around as you caved and rested your feet on his shoulders and squeezed his skull between your thick thighs, he moaned at the feeling but didn't stop his ministrations. He picked up the pace as his tongue pulled out and thrusted back in harshly, wiggling every through thrusts to rub at your folds.

You were a moaning mess as a knot tightened in your lower abdomen. You rocked into his thrusts getting closer and closer to the edge only for him to jerk away you let out an unattractive choked scream and wiggled your hips "No! I was so close!" You pant and look down at him. "Oh I know. I felt your walls fluttering and tightening around my tongue. Was so hot." He sat on his knees, rubbing your thighs before he started to unbutton his shirt "But I want you to cum on my cock. Think you can do that for me? And make those beautiful expressions as I fuck you with it." You couldn't blush anymore. 

Your body was flushed in need for him but his words sent tingles up your spine.

You checked him over. His shirt was unbuttoned, you could see his ribs. They were thicker then humans, you could see his SOUL pop out as he moved but looked away instantly. You remembered your conversation with Toriel. How monsters rarely show their SOULs to anyone. They only trust a mate with them, and not even then in some cases.

You moved your gaze to see him pulling the hem of his pants down. His hard cock bobbed out, it was long, thicker then the average human. You nearly drooled at the sight. He lifted your hips and pulled them to his own, his member rubbed against your thighs as he settle between them. He looked you over before leaning down and taking hold of it. "Ready dove?" He whispered into your ear lowly you moan and nod, Gripping onto his shoulders as he slowly edges him to your center. Carefully guiding himself in.

You arch into him as he enters. Every inch he would stop and let you adjust. It left a burning feeling but felt amazing otherwise, when he was hilted deep inside you both moaned at the feeling. He kissed you deeply as he rocked out then back in slowly.

"So warm..." He grabs your hips and pulls out only to slam back in. The thrust forces a scream from you and it eggs him on to go deeper. 

Your grip on his shoulders tighten before you wrap your legs around his hips and moan for him. He grunts above you and kisses down your neck nipping here and there as he fills you up with every thrust. You could feel the familiar feeling in your stomach again, screaming for him as his plows into you. "Already so close doll?" He pulls away enough to grab your legs and throw them over his shoulder before lifting them up with his body and bending them back down. 

The new angle makes you scream and grip at him more, you had no idea you could bend that way. Fuck you  loved it. He pounded into you with renewed vigor, inching deeper inside you as you tried to meet his thrusts. 

The feeling grew before it burst and you chanted his name on repeat, as if it was the only thing you remembered. He grunted as you tightened around him, he rode you through your high before pulling away again and rolling you both over so you were on top. You gasped and put your hands on his ribs.

"Come on dove, ride me." He bucked up into you. The over stimulation was almost to much but he hadn't gotten off yet so you got as comfy as you could before using your knees to lift yourself up off him and back down, his phalanges dug into your hips as you watched you bounce on him. Watching your chest rise and fall with the bouncing, it was a beautiful sight to him. Your face red, eyes lidded and clouded with lust. You looked wrecked, and all by him.

"Good girl.. fuck~ keep going!" He met your hips as you rode him, moving a hand to rub at your clit while the other rounded your hips and grabbed your ass, squeezing it and slapping every few thrusts. You threw your head back and moaned while his cock throbbed inside you, he was close.

He kept saying sweet nothings and praises to you as he drew closer to his release. Another knot formed in your stomach, you were close to your second orgasm. You leaned down to kiss him, the hand that was grabbing your ass moved to cup your cheek as you kissed. A few more thrust into you and you both moaned pulling away to ride out your high together.

A few grinds and you collapsed on top of him panting trying to catch your breath.

He wraps his arms around you tightly. "Stay like this for a while." He mumbles lowly, you could feel his ribs rise and fall as he breathed below you. He pecked your hair as he held you to him.

 


End file.
